Boarding (attack)
A Boarding Party is a group of Naval Infantry (also known as "Marines") assigned to capture an enemy ship or station by killing or capturing it's crew. Definition Wartime Boarding, in its simplest form, refers to the insertion onto a ship's deck of people. However, when it is classified as an attack, in most contexts, it refers to the insertion of personnel that are not members of the crew by another party. Boarding may be carried out during wartime by naval infantry in an attempt to seize and possibly destroy the vessel, or it may occur in peacetime by pirates and other criminals, or as a means of inspection by a nation's coast guard (or navy) to prevent piracy and smuggling. Peacetime In peacetime, boarding allows authorized inspectors of one nation or group, such as a Coast Guard or an international policing fleet to examine a ship's cargo in a search for drugs, weapons, passengers which are unrecorded on the ship's manifest, or any other type of contraband that could possibly have been carried aboard. A nation's Coast Guard could also board any suspicious ships that have been overfishing in such a nation's territorial waters or space. Purpose Boarding is used in wartime as a way to seize a vessel without destroying it, or to remove its cargo (people or goods) before it is destroyed. It can also be used to aid in the collection of naval intelligence, as soldiers boarding a sinking, crippled, or surrendered vessel could possibly recover enemy plans, cipher codebooks or machines. For a boarding to be successful, it must occur without the knowledge of the crew of the defending ship, or the ship's defenses must be suppressed. It could also be known as boarding by military forces may involve the use of dropships to carry troops to the deck of the ship, or may simply be carried out by naval infantry using pressure-sealed suits scaling the sides of the ship. Background Covenant Covenant Naval commanders utilize this tactic, to attempt to capture enemy vessels and their technology whole. Or to avoid a space battle that could damage both their ships and their enemy's vessel, the destruction of which would deprive the Covenant of valuable intelligence on the United Nations Space Command. Up until the Great Schism of November 2552, Covenant Naval boarding parties were only composed of Sangheili, Unggoy Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn, and sometimes Yanme'e Halo 2, level Cairo Station Infantryman. Though because of the civil war, the High Council replaced the Sangheili officers with the Jiralhanae. United Nations Space Command Currently, no information is known about Human boarding tactics during the Human-Covenant War. Though it is possible that they use D77-TC and D77H-TCI Pelican dropships to ferry Marine forces from ship-to-ship. Another possibility is using [[Bumblebee|"Bumblebee"-class]] lifepods with landing gear to land in the hangar of an enemy vessel. These vehicles are extremely fast and can carry two Fire Teams (8 men total) of Marines with all of their weapons and gear Halo: Combat Evolved, level Halo. Related Articles *UNSC Marine Corps *[[Pillar of Autumn (Level)|The boarding of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn.]] *[[Truth and Reconciliation (Level)|The boarding of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] *[[Cairo Station (Level)|The boarding of the ODP Cairo.]] Sources